


the Sound of Winter

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Office Worker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: Daichi loved winter. Its whites and greys. It's purity and boldness.He thought he had to make it through another cycle of inferior season for his beloved winter to return, but a very destined coincidence, should prove him wrong.





	the Sound of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is some months old and was originally only meant for Amino but I liked it enough to want it here, after minor editing, as well!  
> It's not as fitting to this time of the year but I hope you enjoy it!

It was the first day of spring and while everyone around him was as happy about it as they could be, Daichi for his part was not.   
He never really found himself glad about winter passing. He liked the feel of it, the colors, even the sound. It had something magical.   
He liked the light grey wash of the sky, he liked the feeling of cold wind like frozen caresses, he liked the snow, putting a layer of white lace on everything. He loved the deafeningly subtle scrunch of snow under his feet and the sound of storms late at night. He loved how silent things were and yet so noisy if you listened closely.   
He loved how cold it was and how warm it made home feel. He loved to warm his stiff fingers on a cup of hot coffee. 

Daichi loved winter. Its whites and greys. It's purity and boldness.   
He thought he had to make it through another cycle of inferior season for his beloved winter to return, but a very destined coincidence, should prove him wrong. 

Daichi had been late for work this morning, so he went into his well deserved coffee break about half an hour later than usual.   
The break room was small for the fact that two departments shared it. It was a small white cuboid with a little kitchen counter and a round desk with chairs in the middle. Very simple and clean, very familiar.   
Daichi didn't expect to find someone already in it and even less a completely unfamiliar figure, seemingly struggling with the coffee maker. 

"Can I help you?", he asked as politely as possible for how tired and stressed he was. Although Daichi was a person to always offer help, his intentions weren't that selfless. He wanted his cup of coffee. Now. Or he would be turning into a hurricane. If he couldn't even use the coffee maker right, that guy must be annoying to be around, Daichi decided in his head. He wasn't really sure of the connection but he was convinced that guy was going to be a pain.  
The figure straightened up, turning around to him with a thankful smile, "Thank you, I could really need that help!"

Daichi took everything back. The only pain this guy was so far, was how much of an angel he was.   
His voice was soft and sweet but bold and straightforward. His hair was the shade of the sky when it snowed and his eyes a matching hazel that carried a lovely warmth. His skin was just pale enough to be fitting for what seemed to be the human version of the season they had just left behind. 

Daichi had been staring. And it brought a faint blush to his cheeks when he realised that. Collecting his thoughts again he moved over, inspecting the machine. The other curiously watching over.   
He was checking if all the water and filter were exactly where they were supposed to be.   
The silence in the room was feeling heavy already. "Are you new here?", it was a desperate attempt to start casual small talk, "that's the first time I saw you."  
A nod came as a response. "It's just my second day but my first time using that damn thing on my own", he made a little pause, "well, attempted to use it." 

Daichi loved to hear him talk. He knew that already. His voice was felt soothing and light hearted. It wasn't the bother Daichi had expected.  
Daichi looked up meeting his eyes steadily.   
"I'll show you how it's done", he stated turning his focus back to the coffee maker, making sure the brown eyes followed, "you have to put that lit here first and make sure to let it click into place and then you can close this fully and turn it on."   
He pressed a button on the site of the machine and it immediately started making its typical noises. He straightened up again turning around.

The grey haired angel besides Daichi sighed, "I should have gotten that right on my own." The look on defeat clearly showing on his pretty features.  
Daichi chuckled slightly, what made the hazel eyes light up a little, "you're fine. Tanaka broke this thing completely on his first day."   
He hadn't thought about the fact that his counterpart probably had no idea who he was talking about, but apparently there wasn't any confusion.  
He got a relieved smile back, "okay, that is worse."   
Daichi nodded in agreement, returning the smile.

For a while the humming and bubbling of the coffee maker was the only noise in the room. The silence wasn't as heavy this time. Daichi didn't really mind.   
It got broken by the other sounding somehow cheerful and embarrassed at the same time, "I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Sugawara Koushi", he bowed slightly with his head, "but you can stick with Suga." 

Suga. That sounded nice in Daichi's head.   
"Daichi", he answered simply, with a smile swinging in his tone, "Nice to meet you."   
Suga was literally beaming up at him, "thank you very much for you help, Daichi." 

It's obvious, that going half an hour late into his break became a habit for Daichi. He didn't need to wait for winter anymore. He could have his own little piece of cold colors with such a warmth inside them every day now.   
It's obvious that along the lines, with days of wonderfully spent time, Daichi fell in love with Suga the way he had fallen in love with winter a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing DaiSuga what a monumental moment


End file.
